Jet Set Radio Future: Heartbeat
by iKawaiiAishiteru
Summary: It's been a few months since Rokkaku has been defeated. Everything seems to be normal once again, despite the police still out for the rudies. But what will the GG's do when Rokkaku seems to come up again? And who's the new girl? BeatxOC JSRF
1. Prologue Finding Niisan

Woo~ Finally! I start making some stories.  
I've been into Jet Set Radio Future again. 3 Beastin' Game with a sick soundtrack ;3  
There is a lot of view changes. I made this in a rush...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Set Radio Future. All rights go to Sega, Smilebit and the other producers.**  
[Though if I did, I would probably pair Beat up with someone. ;D]

----------x----------

The cold heavy rain continued to pour down as a streak of white raced across the streets of Dogenzaka Hill. Fear was clearly seen on the girl's face as she heard feet splashing the puddles. The tears streaming out of her face were hidden with the rain, she grinded on a few rails, just searching for a way to get rid of the cops.

The distant splashes were still heard as she stopped. The girl looked at the surrounding area before she decided to hide in a corner.

A tall man came with the squad as they searched for her. She held her breath when one was standing so close to where she is. The man fixed his dark blue coat and grunted, putting his gun away.

"Damn, we lost the girl!" he yelled. "Ugh… We're going to have to find her tomorrow."

Her gray eyes blinked as she watched them go away. More tears spilled as a sigh of relief escaped. She waited a few more minutes in the corner, curled up with her head tucked in. She sobbed quietly, her whole body was trembling. "No way in hell will they take me in." she quietly mumbled.

Shivers were wracking down her body as she stood up back on her skates. Her white bag was slung over her shoulder. Her head was hanging down; she focused on stopping all movement. "Nii-san, I'll find you soon." She whispered before taking off, jumping unto another rail.

----------x----------

GG's

It was another normal day in the garage. Beat and Yoyo had gone out while mostly everyone else was dancing around or talking. Jet Set Radio was banging sick tunes from the stereo speakers.

A couple of more songs played, and then finally everyone listened to DJ Professor K's news.

"Yo yo yo yo, it's time to see what's going down in Tokyo! Everything seems to be going on smoothly now…"

Everyone sighed in relief as they continued to dance.

"Oh no, wait! Apparently there's a cop chase in Dogenzaka Hill! It looks like they got a rudie running! Damn! That's a hell of a big group…"

Everyone raised their head in response. They continued to listen on to the news. But after it, Corn was the first one to jump off, followed by Gum and the others. All of the group members started for Dogenzaka Hill.

"Guys, split up and go around the area where the cops are." Corn ordered and everyone went on their own ways. He jumped up and did a wall ride before appearing next to the cops on the rooftops.

----------x----------

"Get back here you punk!" Hayashi yelled. I looked back and stuck my tongue out. My white pigtails were flying behind me as I continued to get away from the cops.

"Make me, asshole!" I teased, though a screamed when he shot at my feet again.

My gray eyes scanned the area, weaving myself through the crowd. I could hear Hayashi yelling at the cops to grab me.

I gasped in surprise when one of them caught up to me. His hands were reaching out, before I jumped unto the rail. My skates went on and off of the rail, as I kept going on with my tricks. A grin was clearly seen on my face as a laugh rang out.

----------x----------

Beat

A smug grin was seen on his face as Beat finished up another tag around Dogenzaka Hill. 'Damn, it's quiet around.' He turned around, heading back for the garage, though was stopped by what he saw.

Beat dropped his last can of graffiti when he saw a girl grind on a rail smoothly. His eyes went wide under those glasses. But they were surprised when he saw a huge group of cops follow after, Beat grunted, pissed off when Hayashi saw him.

He paused, looking at him, before pointing. "Get that other punk as well!" Beat was a bit puzzled before he started skating. 'Were they chasing her?'

Hayashi shot at Beat, so he had went faster.

The group had then split in two with Hayashi still firing off those bullets. One whizzed over Beat's head, though when he looked ahead, he saw it was going straight for the girl.

"Yo!" His voice called out. She looked back just in time. A gasp was heard as she jumped off the rail, switching to the wall.

'Damn, if I'm ever going to keep up with her I'll have to grind.' He thought. More shots were still fired as Beat boosted off, leaving the group behind.

Beat zoomed past everyone making hair fly and skirts go up. ((xD Haha.)) He looked back, relieved he had lost the group, but he wasn't looking ahead as...

*BUMP*

"Ouch! What the freak?!" the girl whined below him.

----------x----------

Girl

Damn it! What the hell was he doing? Didn't he know that hurt? A sigh escaped my lips as I looked up. Though as I did, I slowly started to register… ahem.

I saw his eyes look up my body, so I slapped him off. "Only for show, you pervert." I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me with a weird look as I got up.

"I didn't mean to look at you like that." He retorted, rubbing his face. I laughed as his cheek started to become red, though I did feel a bit bad for hitting him.

"Okay… I'm sorry I just slapped you right there." I said, putting my hand out. He looked at it hesitantly before taking it. I grinned and another giggle escaped. "Maybe I should thank you for warning me back there." I said. He did tell me to move when that crazy guy was shooting at us.

He looked at me, still in a bit of a scowl. I smiled slightly, though my ears perked up when I heard those familiar steps splashing the puddles.

I pulled the red-head into a corner with me, almost stumbling a bit when I sneezed. Damn, I was starting to sneeze more often. My eyes kind of felt heavy too, not to mention my somewhat stuffy voice. 'It must have been from last night.' I thought. 'Why isn't 'it' kicking in?'

I continued to look back as I covered his mouth, holding my breath when they came here. Hayashi had thrown his gun at a policeman's head. I giggled slightly before the red-head had covered my mouth.

The policeman had turned his head towards us as I held my breath. I practically squished myself to Beat when the police's head came closer to looking at us.

A few more minutes passed before they had gone, me breathing a sigh of relief.

----------x----------

Beat had let out his breath, before looking at the girl. He realized his hand was still on her mouth, so he swiftly took it away. She looked back and giggled, though it was quickly replaced by her coughing. The girl quickly beat her chest lightly to stop it. A sigh escaping her lips before a pink tint came on her cheeks.

He continued to look at her, quite becoming worried. This girl wasn't going to die was she? Beat continued to watch her sling her backpack over her shoulder.

'Hmm… she's cute.' He thought.

Though he was taken completely out of his thoughts as she had broke down and fainted. Oh damn, what the hell is he supposed to do now?!

Luckily he caught her before she could crack her head on the ground. Her side bangs covered her face, a moan escaping her.

Nevertheless, Beat already knew she was sick; her body felt blazing hot as he held her. He moved her hair away from her face, and Beat had almost blushed. But, he was more worried on the fact her face was really pale. She was really sick.

Beat had started thinking on what he should do. He couldn't just leave her there. She'd die, or even the cops would capture her. So he went with the last thing anyone would do.

He slowly got up on his skates, carrying the light girl in his arms. Beat also picked up her white bag and slung it over his shoulder. The girl had felt a bit warm, and sweat was starting to form. Oh hell, he's going to have to be quick.

Beat turned around, before quickly running up and grinding on a rail. He made a few wall rides and jumps with the girl. Wow, she was super light.

Well, until all of a sudden she gained on a massive weight. Beat looked down, puzzled on how that had happened. He slowly started again, trying to keep the girl in his arms.

Around the corner Beat was able to see someone with a familiar hat. "Corn, I need help!" He yelled over. "Hey!"

The other member had turned around and skated for the two. Beat's arms had started to give out, so he slowly placed the girl on the ground. Corn stopped to look down at the two.

"Yo, what happened?" he asked.

"We were able to get away from the cops, but she fainted after." Beat replied, looking at the girl. The other member bent down to see her face.

"Damn, we gotta take her to the garage, now." He said. Corn had then started to pull part of her up, with beat carrying her legs. Though once they both did, they almost threw her up.

"Holy crap!" they both yelled before sighing at taking her back.

----------x----------

Yoyo

Yoyo had come back from the pizza place with a grin on his face. "Yo!" He yelled into the empty GG hangout. He fixed his glasses as he looked around.

"Where did everyone go?" Yoyo asked.

----------------------------------------------------

Well? That's it for the Prologue. Chapter 1 will be on it's way. "Mystery Girl" please?

G: Please review! K-chan needs feedback to continue! ;D

Kawaii-chan: Thank you. =D Small flames and constructive critisizm (sp?) are welcomed~ ;3


	2. The Reunion That Happened by Chance

Ugh, this took waaay too long to make.  
x_x I've had so many ideas I've been typing them all.  
That and life seems to beat me senseless with work at times.

Anyways, you'll find out something surprising in this chapter. xD (Already in the 1st Chapter, right?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Set Radio Future. All credit goes to Smilebit//Sega for creating&&publishing the awesome game.** =)

----------x----------

Yoyo continued to look around the garage with a pizza in hand. He lowered his glasses as he skated around the place. Though when he neared the entrance to Dogenzaka Hill he was knocked on the head by Rhyth! The girl giggled as she snatched the box before landing and doing a 180, facing Yoyo.

"Hey Yo- oh… sorry dude." Rhyth laughed before checking the contents of the box. Right after she squealed with joy. "Oh Yoyo, you so got my favorite!" she cried out in joy. Yoyo grumbled something under his breath before getting up and dusting his shirt off.

He was about to yell at the excited girl before hearing a whole bunch of other skaters coming his way. Yoyo spun around, though skate to the side for the incoming people. The whole gang came skating threw.

Yoyo had sighed in relief.

… Well, until he was ran over by Corn and Beat.

As he twitched solely on the ground, Corn had looked back and made Beat carry the sick girl. Cube and Rhyth helped him bring her to the couch as Corn went to Yoyo.

"Why is it always me, yo?" He asked himself, a sigh escaping him. Corn then put his hand out to him as he sighed. "Sorry man, I didn't see ya." Corn laughed before pulling up the green haired friend.

As Yoyo dusted off his shirt and fixed the orange belt, his eyes glanced over to the girl lying on the couch. Though once he saw her face, he went wide-eyed.

Corn followed his gaze and snickered. "She's cute, huh?" he asked. Yoyo looked back to Corn and smacked him on the side of his head. Not of embarrassment, but for another reason… somewhat like protectiveness. Corn held the place he was hit and whined.

"Okay! Chill! It was just a question!" He said. Yoyo rolled his eyes before he skated off to look at the girl.

When Yoyo got close to the girl, he was quite puzzled. It was weird… he felt like he had knew her, like he was tied to the girl.

He watched Cube placed her hand over her head and sighed in relief. "Well, at least she's normal for now." She said before skating away, her presence replaced by Rhyth.

Rhyth had looked down and sat on the arm rest near the mystery girl's head with a smile. "She's pretty!" she giggled. "I can't wait to meet her when she wakes up!"

She looked to Yoyo with the smile, though she tilted her head to the side, looking at his expression. "Hey, Yoyo," she started. Yoyo looked up to Rhyth. "Do you know her?" She asked, swinging her feet.

Yoyo stared at Rhyth for a while before staring back at the white haired girl.

The girl's white pigtails were held up by two black ties that shimmered in the sunlight. There was something embedded in the two that continued to shine in the light, though over her ears were headphones. So he assumed it to be antennas.

She had an outfit, similar to Gum's, but hers was white and strapless, and on her chest had marked a symbol of a black skull and bones. It hugged her slender form and curves, and on her waist was found a black belt with a black heart on the left side as Yoyo could see. The mystery girl also had gray leg and arm warmers; with the leg-warmers overlapping part of her black skates with a strip, checkered white and black.

It was nothing he had seen before, but her face had looked quite familiar. Damn, this was annoying him.

Yoyo had shrugged. He just really couldn't tell right now. Rhyth just raised her brow before shrugging, jumping off and skating away to dance with the rest. Yoyo's was still quiet for a few minutes before jumping up and dancing along with the rest as the girl was still sound asleep.

----------x----------

2 Hours Later

The girl whined as she rolled around on the couch. Gum and Boogie were near her when they heard as she skated closer.

"Nii-san…" she whined quietly before rolling to the side.

Beat, Corn, Yoyo, and Combo had gone up as everyone gathered around her. Everyone was silent before Corn went in for a closer look.

He leaned down to see the girl on the couch move and stretch. He started to poke her forehead, waiting for any reactions. The girl had scrunched her brows together and puffed her cheeks. Rhyth was about to laugh before Yoyo and came in.

Corn had stopped after a while when she stopped moving. The girl's eyes opened slightly before shutting again.

The white haired one rubbed her eyes before finally showing her blue orbs. She blinked them cutely as she looked up, though they met up with Yoyo's pair.

She looked over his dark shades, green hair, everything. Though it was when his sunglasses had slipped a bit, showing his own blue eyes. She gasped in surprise before completely jumping at him.

"Brother! I found you!" she squealed in delight, engulfing him in a hug. She was light as her body just flew off from the couch, swinging off of the yelling rudie happily. Everyone was shocked as they watched her laugh. Rhyth was the only one to speak up.

"You're her bro, Yoyo?" Rhyth asked. But Yoyo didn't hear one thing as he was just trying to pry off the hyper girl. There was no sign of her letting go, so they continued to spin around. Combo, continuing to look at them shook his head, "I'm gettin' dizzy watching this, yo," and then he had been the one to split them apart.

Yoyo sighed in relief as the girl was pushed off. She was skating backwards, a pole was about to meet her back. But she had only swung around it, coming back for Yoyo, her arms reaching out, pouncing on the poor rudie again. A grin was clear on her face as she smiled down. "You don't know how long I've been lookin' for you, bro," She said happily.

"Man, get off me, yo! I swear I never met someone like you out on the streets!" Yoyo yelled.

The girl fell silent, her arms slacking around his neck.

"You don't… remember… at all?" her voice whispered. Yoyo looked down quietly at the girl. She was familiar in a sort.

"Um… sorry girl…" he replied, only to get hit by the head when the girl got up. She distanced herself from Yoyo, crossing her arms over her chest. "Pathetic." She mumbled, puffing her cheeks.

"I've spent 2 years finding you and this is how you greet me?!" she yelled, pointing her finger at Yoyo. "And to think you wouldn't remember your own twin…" you voice trailing off. Rhyth gasped, surprised as she looked at the white haired female.

"You're his twin?!" she asked. The white haired person nodded. Yoyo was just slack-jawed.

"M-M…"

"Yup, It's your one and only, Melody~!" Melody exclaimed as she skated over to Yoyo.

"There's not much in common. We're not really identical twins, but hey, our eyes and height match," she said as she took off Yoyo's shades, showing an exact replica of her light teal eyes.

Boogie smiled as she laughed, watching the girl launch herself at Yoyo again. They had continued to spin around and around, though Yoyo was just letting her swing a little bit, since his mind was off somewhere.

Once he noticed they were spinning, his stomach had started to churn. He pushed Melody away and ran for the bathroom. Melody had blinked in surprised as she watched him fade away into the distance. Gum was laughing as she had skated over to pat her back.

"I think I'm going to like you from now on." Gum said in between giggles. A blush appeared on Melody face. The blonde had then turned until she was facing the white haired rudie with her hand out.

"The name's Gum, nice meeting you Melody," she said. Melody had blinked a few times before smiling at taking her hand.

Melody's eyes then looked all around the area in wonder. "So this is the GG's hangout, huh?" A smile was on her face. Gum nodded before bringing her to the rest.

"First off is our leader, Corn," she introduced, pointing to him on the couch. He just raised his hand up with a grin.

"Then there's me, Beat, Combo, Rhyth, Boogie, Garam, Jazz, Clutch, Soda, Cube…" Gum was pointing to each person with Melody waving back at them. Just then, Yoyo had come out of bathroom in relief.

"And then there's Yoyo." Melody had laughed before hugging Yoyo again. The green haired grunted before sighing. He placed his hand on her back.

Sure he thought she was a bit annoying, but deep inside, he was glad that Melody was okay after years of not seeing her. A sigh escaped his lips before he smiled at the girl.

But coming to think of it…

"Yo Mel, why'd you go look for me?" Yoyo asked.

----------x----------

Well, That was Chapter 1 xP  
Partly shorter than what I expected, but it came through.  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. =/  
You know, life is busy at times and all.  
Melody, please?

Melody: You've read~! Now Please Review! ^.^


	3. Authoress's Note read, please!

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE .

I'm freaking pissed to the EXTREMEE !

Hello wonderful people of this site! Do you guys still remember this little story?

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated all year (when I had urges to type and make pages in my Word.)

Lately, around the summer, my account on my computer had lost all of my programs and folders I had in it: including the chapters I was already beginning to type.

My dad was able to recover those documents around the time of school, and I was thinking about sending out all 10 chapters at once when I finished them (yes , I made 10 chapters you know!)

**THEN MY LAPTOP CRASHED ON ME AGAIN .**

So in the time being, I was working like crazy in trying to recover my files all from memory. Plus, this goes for my other story, "Summer Love" as well.

Please, please, please, I hope that you haven't forgotten about this.

(please!)

On another note, I've typed up another chapter already, so it might be up in a few hours or in a day or two.

I love you all!

-K-chan.


	4. A Little Sibling Rivalry

OKAY , OKAY .  
You're free to beat me senseless and skin me alive!  
This chapter is shorter than I expected. BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.  
My computer crashed on me, AGAIN, okay?  
But now I have a handy-dandy flashdrive! Now I shouldn't have any of my stories dissapear!

But if I do, please, feel free to torcher me with sporks and splinters.  
For now, please read and review! (And seriously, it would be nice to leave a little note. )

**Disclaimer: iKawaiiAishiteru does not own Jet Set Radio Future. All rights go to Sega, Smilebit and the other producers.**  
Oh , but damn straight I wish I did.

----------x----------

A Little Sibling Rivalry – Chapter 3

"What was that?" Melody had mumbled out the question as she was still in Yoyo's embrace. Yoyo had placed his hand at her hips to pull her away, both of their eyes meeting.

"Why'd you runaway from home, yo?" he asked again, pressing the question.

Melody paused, before laughing quite a bit. Her smile grew before she took a hand to pinch one of his cheeks.

"I just got lonely at home without you, dearie~" She grinned as she pulled his face all around. Yoyo started to struggle and immediately tried to shake Melody off. His whining grew louder and louder with each harder pull Melody had on his cheeks. Everyone watched around them, Rhyth started to laugh as the other girls chuckled, with a few boys holding in a few snickers.

"Mel! Get offa me!"

"Hey! Looks like you still have chubby cheeks as always~!"

"I'm serious! Get `yo hands offa me!" Yoyo continued to struggle, only to slip on his skates and fall to the floor.

Melody gave a huge grin as she fell atop of him. "I don't think so~"

"Come on! Just get yo' hands off me so I can take yo' ass back home!" Yoyo growled the sentence as he ripped off Melody's hands from his face. He immediately screamed after, since the pain was delayed and hit him all at once.

Melody had stopped smiling entirely, blankly starting into Yoyo's eyes. "…what?"

"I-ow! wanna to send yo' ass back to mom and da-OWWW!"

Yoyo was immediately cut off by Melody slamming his head back down and pinching his left cheek again. A dark cloud was casted over her forehead as she continued to add pressure to the piece of skin caught in her fingers. "What did you just say?" she said darkly.

In the background, Corn had started to make a second round of popcorn, with Beat and Combo grabbing into the first batch.

"It's too dangerous fo'you to be out hurrrrr!!" The green-haired rudie had difficulty speaking with Melody continuing to pull at his cheeks.

The girl then abruptly got off of his form to skate away. "No way in hell that I'm going back!" she cried, facing away from Yoyo.

"This's like that drama the girls be watchin'." Combo muttered. Soda nodded with him. They both took some popcorn before they both met their heads with Jazz's skates, and the ground.

"Can you guys shut up for one minute?" Jazz hissed, before turning over to the sibling rivalry again.

"Mel, I will take you back!"

"No!"

"It's dangerous out here! You're gonna get caught by that old fool and his police force!" Yoyo repeated.

"I've been skating around for two damn years, brother! The police had never once caught me when I told them to kiss my ass for the 700th plus times I could keep count on!" Melody screamed.

"Why you so stubborn?!"

"Why you sucking on a popsicle?!?!"

"Ooh, damn!" Beat called out. Yoyo shot a look that told him to keep his mouth shut, before continuing his stare down with Melody.

"I. Will. Send. Your. Stubborn. Ass. Home!" He said it with a final tone.

"I. Want. To. Join. You. Guys!" Melody spat back. She crossed her arms and huffed up her chest again.

"No way in hell Corn's going to OK! Right, Corn?"

Corn looked up from his position to look at Yoyo's eyes, and their silently pleading message, before switching over to Melody. She gave one long puppy eyed look and bit her bottom lip, before Corn grinned.

Lying back unto the couch, he threw his arms up in the air and placed them behind his head. "Hell, I don't give a damn. She can join." He yawned afterwards, rolling over to his side to face away from the two.

Melody started to grin and jump around before Rhyth went out to hug her. Yoyo went slack jawed before gaining back the fire in his eyes.

"Yo' can't be serious! I'ma shove my foot up yo' ass!"

"Corn, you can't do that yet. We don't even know what this girl can do." Gum added.

"So? I think 'she cute. And Beat saw her do some sick grinding, right?"

"Huh? Oh, er, yeah. She got the skills, son." Beat scratched the back of his head, looking at Melody.

He obviously knew that Corn only agreed to this to get him pissed. As much as he didn't want to give his leader the pleasure, he couldn't be anymore pissed at his face.

Melody stuck her tongue out at Yoyo's back while the current rudie was stalking up to Corn's couch.

"Bitch, you touch me and I will kick yo' ass out of here." Corn muttered which effectively stopped Yoyo in his tracks and left him to curse under his breath.

"If you don't want yo' sister here, fine, she don't need to join. But," Corn turned his head around to take a glance at everyone,

"If she beats all of us at racin', taggin', and flag matches, I'ma let her in."

Everyone looked down at their 'leader' who then went to sleep.

Melody was tapping her arm looking at Yoyo, the green-haired brother looking back.

"…I'll do it."

----------x----------

Now you know you should click that review button by now . ;U

You guys are bascially the only reason to why I'de keep writing!


End file.
